Being A Weasley
by rent-serenity
Summary: What does it take to be a Weasley? A bunch of little OneShots where the Weasley’s explain in first person their lives and the problems they must face everyday. All end in the same battle. RWxHG. GWxDM. BWxFD. CWxOW.
1. Ron

**Overall Summary: **What does it take to be a Weasley? A bunch of little OneShots where the Weasley's explain in first person their lives and the problems they must face everyday. All end in the same battle against You-Know-Who. Relationships of all kinds and sometimes angsty.

**Overall Ships: **R/Hr. G/D. P/PC. P/OC. F/AJ. G/AS. B/F. C/OW. A/M.

**Author's Message:**

Hope you enjoy. Each story has it's own plot and different Weasley tale about their life. I start with Ron, then Ginny, and will then do Fred and George, then Percy, then Bill, then Charlie and finally Arthur and Molly.

All of it is first person and all can be read individually, so if you don't like a particular character or ship then you don't have to read it to understand what is going on in the rest.

I'm looking for a Beta, e-mail me or tell me in your review if you're interested. Thank you.

**Ron**

**Summary: **Ron loves Hermione, but he feels he can't love her. He feels like the odd one out, the one who doesn't matter. He feels like the sidekick of the trio, and he doesn't know how to fix his situation.

**Warning**: Angst.

**Ships:** R/Hr.

---

When I was first born, my mom and dad had hoped for a little girl. Of course, I was not a little girl, but yet another male, the fifth boy to be born actually. Of course, they were happy, but they were disappointed.

That's what I've been doing my whole life, disappointing people. My brother, Bill, he's rich and married - the perfect boy they were hoping for. I'm anything but rich, with no potential for any job because I'm too busy with trying to save the world.

Charlie, he was an amazing Quidditch player, and I'm nothing but a mediocre Keeper. I can't play to save my life and only on occasion will I actually stop the ball, most of those times are complete accidents.

Percy. Well, Percy was a Prefect, Percy was head boy. Percy works at the Ministry with dad. Well, Percy is also an ass. I guess I could be grateful for not being like him at least. I was Head Boy, but it was very unlikely I'd be made Prefect, and I wasn't a good Head Boy at that, the only reason I did any of my duties was because of Hermione.

Fred and George, they're funny and charming and now have a wonderful joke shop where they're making loads of cash. I'm definitely not the most amusing bloke on this planet.

Even Ginny, the little sister my parents were hoping for all those years ago, even she is better than me. She's a wonderful spell caster and a brilliant Seeker.

I'm just a shadow. I'm the unwanted little boy.

I try not to feel like this most of the time, but I always end up thinking it no matter what.

I've never stood out in the crowd, and my best friend Harry, Harry Potter actually, takes up all the glory I would ever need.

I don't hate Harry, but I envy him. Envy him for how he doesn't have to try. Envy him for how he can fit in so easily.

Being a Weasley has never been easy for me. And as I ponder my feelings for _her_, I wonder if I can bring her into this world of insanity.

The girl I speak of is the girl everyone knows I love. Hermione Granger.

The truth is, I've never told her I've loved her before. Never had enough strength or courage. But now we're risking our lives, today could possible be the day we turn up dead. I feel I must tell her, in case I fail to have time later.

But the question I ask myself is: How can she look at me and love me?

I am a nobody. I'm poor. I can offer her nothing but me, and clearly that's not a lot to offer. At least when she was with Victor Krum she had something. She had his money, his charm.

Why couldn't she be happy with him?

I laugh at myself, wondering why I want her to be happy with someone else. It's only because I want her to be happy, and I can't see her being that with me.

Harry tells me all the time to 'just tell her already', so I tell him to go ask Ginny back out. But he won't. He just gets grim and changes the subject.

The truth is, I don't know what is going on in any of my sibling's lives. It's a complete mystery to me. I wonder if they feel the same way I do. I wonder where everyone is with their lives.

Maybe we're all just afraid. Afraid that the end is coming. You-Know-Who is going to kill us all, and then our whole lives are just going to end up being pointless pieces of existence.

Maybe I should tell her. Tell her I love her.

What else can I loose but my dignity? After all, I believe I lost that a long time back.

I can only hope that I will survive this, and I will turn out to be one of the heroes. Then Hermione can look at me, and know that I love her and she can love me too. Till that day though, I am nothing but a side-kick, and the side-kicks don't get the ladies, because the heroes get them first.

I can't lose her. And I know I can't loose myself in this. But keeping strong is a lot harder then it sounds.

If I tell her, I have to tell her it's forever, because it is. I will always love her forever, no matter how she feels about me.

I should tell her now, in the middle of the battle against You-Know-Who.

We are fighting for our lives. Fighting for our love that is still unknown to her, but secretly I think she knows. I think my eyes give it away.

I've fended off the crazed men, hooded and wretched. But I can't find Hermione.

I call out her name, but there is no reply.

I look around, and I see my siblings fighting for their lives around me, and I see my parents fighting together still so very much in love. And I see Harry, stronger then ever, standing up to You-Know-Who, and I've never seen him look so certain before, You-Know-Who is going to die.

But I still can't find her.

I look widely around, and then I hear her gasp, and I see her body lying on the cold damp grass. I run to her side, and I see blood everywhere, and I know it is hers.

She looks up at me, her eyes wide and pained, and I kiss her gently, whispering what I should have said before.

"I love you, Hermione," I say to her. "I'll always love you, from now until forever."

And her eyes close and I'm frightened this is the end, her blood is all over my hands. This can't be it!

"Wake up!"

Her eyes open again and she smiles weakly and she tells me she loves me too, forever and always. And she tells me she's sorry that's she's not stronger.

"No, you're strong," I tell her. "So strong. Stay with me."

She coughs up blood, but she's still alive. She's barely alive and she's fading fast.

"Someone, help!" I shout to the crowd.

And I hold her hand, and hope, and pray, and cry. I can't lose her. I won't lose the love of my life.

"Stay with me," I tell her.

And she says she'll try.

I hear movement beside me, and a figure in white robes bends down next to my love, they whisper something silently. And my Hermione's wound is healed. She coughs again, and she throws her arms around the stranger in thanks. The stranger sets her down and turns to me.

"Get her out," the stranger says, and then goes back into battle.

I pull her into an embrace all too happy to follow the stranger's orders.

She whispers my name into my ear. "I'm okay."

I smile softly and kiss the side of her head. "Yes, and I won't let anything happen to you."

I rush her out of that field, out of that battle, and I hold her close by the waters edge. But she's looking at me with eyes too huge to wipe herself clean of her blood.

"'Mione, everything is fine now."

She nods and blinks back tears. "I love you, you saved me."

"I didn't," I tell her. That stranger saved her, not me.

But she doesn't listen, and she throws me into a passionate kiss, and she tells me I'm her savior, her hero, her love. And she will never leave me.

She tells me these things, and I will believe them, because she tells me. I am what I have always wanted to be. For in her eyes, I am truly a hero and not some shadow. I'm not just some Weasley, but I am the Weasley she loves, and that is enough for me.

---

**A/N:**

R&R, tell me what you think, but please no flames; I do not mind constructive criticism however. Thank you.


	2. Ginny

**Ginny**

**Summary** Ginny has found herself in love with the enemy. But the question on her mind is how she can be in love when everyone is trying to tell her who she's supposed to be.

**Warning**: Little bit of Angst.

**Ships:** G/DM

---

I could say that I never loved him, but that's not true. But I can also say I no longer love him, and that's hard for everyone to hear. No one wants to hear I've moved on, and no one certainly wants to hear who with.

Even I'm a bit concerned with the who with part. He's the one who came to me, not for solace, not for an apology, but for protection from the Dark Lord. Everyone who cares asks why he came to me. Even I still don't understand that part.

He could have gone to anyone, but he went to me. Draco Malfoy came to me for protection. And now I'm in love with him, and he tells me he's been in love with me for years.

For years, what does that even mean? Why didn't he tell me before? It just leads me to thoughts of doubt. I guess when it comes to Draco Malfoy everyone has doubts.

I've been told a lot of things about him, but the number one thing everyone has said, is to be careful, be careful because he could be using me. And what if he is?

I shake this thought from my head, because if I think it, it overwhelms me and I don't know what to do anymore, and I can't let myself get that weak.

Draco and I are hiding in a small apartment in Britain after he proposed to me when we were staying at the Burrow. That's right, he proposed to me. Does that mean he's serious? Ah those thoughts again!

My parents have no idea where I am. And none of my siblings, except for Fred and George will know I'm missing. Ron's off saving the world along with Bill. Charlie is in Romania, and unless the Dragon's stop eating all the owls that show up to deliver mail he's never going to get a message. Percy is out of my life completely, and I couldn't be more glad about that.

I don't think they'll come looking for me. Draco promises he'll keep me safe, but how can he do that if he's the one that needs protecting?

Keep me safe from what? Well, from my family I guess. A lot happened before Draco and I got together, and a lot happened after as well.

Before, Draco and I were enemies, very great enemies I might like to add. His father nearly got me killed. And my ex-boyfriend landed his father in Azkaban. We hated each other for years, or so I thought.

When he came to me, I turned him away at first. But the boy is very persistent, in the end he begged me for my help. And in the end, I finally gave in. From then on, he stayed in my house. My mom and dad knew about him, but they didn't trust him.

Everyone always told me that I should kick him out. That I should be very careful with him around. I had to watch what I said. Watch where I went. Everywhere, people were telling me to get back together with Harry, to live the life they wanted to see me in.

I'm supposed to be Harry's girl. But I'm not. I'm Draco's girl, and that frightens a lot of people. Especially Ron. Ron hates him more then the rest of us do. I wonder what he would do if he knew we were engaged. Hermione would be happy for me, she always is. Harry would hate me, because he's Harry's worse enemy next to the Dark Lord himself.

I often wonder about my marriage, and what the future holds. Will I really end up marrying Draco Malfoy? Or will this all turn out to be a nightmare, or maybe a dream. I don't know how to classify my life anymore.

Draco comes to my side as I sit next to a small river in the outskirts of the battle that is about to begin.

"Love," he tells me. "You have grass in your hair."

I brush it out, but miss, so Draco takes it out himself.

"Your family will be here, you know," he tells me.

I nod. I know that.

"They're going to try and take us apart."

I know that also.

"Will you let them?" His eyes are soft and full of love.

"No," I tell him. "I won't let them."

He smiles, one of those rare Draco smiles that only I get to witness, and then he kisses me.

God he feels so good. So, what happens now?

He takes my hand and holds me close and whispers into my ear, "What do you want to happen now?"

His voice makes my heart skip a beat; I just can't help how I feel about him. But I know what he means by that, and I'm not ready for it. Not ready for that sort of love until I know for sure. Because I may try to fake it, but I'm not that strong in my belief of his love. I don't trust him yet.

I hate myself for not trusting him, because I want it. I want him completely, and he knows it.

"Trust me, love," he says. "Ginny, I won't let harm come to you."

I move my head away from his, away from his inviting lips. "Not now."

He knows why, and I think he's upset that he has to earn my trust, but he doesn't say anything. He instead nods compliantly and takes me towards the battlefield.

"Ready your wand," he tells me.

I do. I hold my breath. And I wait for the end. The end of what, I cannot tell you.

"I will prove to you what I feel," he says so softly I could be imagining his words. "I'll prove you can trust me."

We keep moving towards the battle, and when it comes into view, I nearly pass out from the scene. It's nothing like I've expected. Nothing like I've imagined, no it's a hundred times worse. The pain, the screams, the blood. Everywhere there's blood. And I look at Draco, and I see what I could have had before all of this, and now I regret my decision. But it's too late, and now we head to what could possibly be our deaths.

I'm attacked from behind, by a wizard I've never seen before, but I'm stronger and quicker, and I've frozen them to the spot.

I attack a wizard attacking an old friend, and I ward them off till they're running screaming from the spot.

Draco trained me. I guess I could be thanking him for the reason I'm even standing right now, watching others die around me. I see my parents fighting in the distance, together. They're so very much in love. I wonder what they would say to me if they knew I was fighting for our enemy, for the hopes that I would see him again after this.

I hear a loud monstrous cry, the Dark Lord's muffled laugh. His wand is on me, and I'm just another countless wizard about to be added to his death count. And there's nothing I can do, I'm struck frozen by another spell thrown by someone I cannot see.

Voldemort rises up his wand and shouts the words, "Avada Kedavra!"

Someone hits my body hard before the spell can hit, and before the spell can hit them, thank God! I hear Draco's voice next to my ear, and he mutters me free of the spell.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Draco yells.

Then a spell hits Draco hard in the chest, but it's not a spell from the Dark Lord, no, it's a spell from Harry Potter. And he's looking menacingly at the Dark Lord, not realizing that he just cursed my love.

I crawl to him, weak and dizzy from the spell and fighting.

"Draco?" I ask him.

He coughs heavily.

"What did he do to you?" I ask.

"H-he." Draco coughs. "He put an internal jinx on me."

"A what?"

"It makes you bleed from the inside," Draco coughs again, and this time, there is blood.

The sight makes me queasy.

"Anything I can do?" I ask. _Please, please let there be something. I need to do something._

"Do you know any healing spells?" he asks through coughs of blood.

I nod, quickly and shakily I mutter the best healing charm I can think of, and I am grateful every moment for my skills in the spell department. I am going to make him alright.

"Better?" I ask.

He nods, but he still winces. However, he's not coughing anymore.

"Let's get you out of here," I tell him.

He shakes his head. "No, love, we have to keep fighting."

I gulp wearily, but accept. I hold out my wand, and help him up. And I see Ron helping Hermione in the distance. I see the pain everywhere, and yet I still have to keep fighting.

"Don't give up," Draco says to me. "I'll be back for you."

And in a blink of an eye, he's vanished from my side, he's no where to be seen, and neither is the Dark Lord or Harry. They're all gone, and I'm all alone.

Then I hear a loud cry, but it's a delighted cry, almost of the verge of tears it's so happy, "Ginny!" I turn to see Charlie staring at me in awe. He must have gotten their letters...damn dragons.

I venture into a tiny smile before I'm suddenly hit on the head with something. I nearly fall to the ground, but I'm not unconscious, just really dizzy and my head is now killing me. I try to blink through the pain, muttering a spell to heal myself.

My vision comes back, and I realize I'm about to be tied up as a hostage by two Death Eaters. I look wildly around for Charlie as I fend for myself, and I see in the distance him being dragged away, and a figure in white hurrying after him.

I knock out one of the surrounding Death Eaters, but the other isn't going down without a huge struggle. I lunge at them, knocking them to the ground, and I steal their wand. It's a weird way to do things, but at this point I just want to save my brother. I curse the remaining Death Eater, and I try to find Charlie.

"Bitch!" I hear someone shout behind me, and I've been struck again. Only this time with a sword into my arm because they are a bad aim.

I fall to the ground, making my wound more dramatic then they realize, and they strode away, thinking the damage is done. But now that I'm on the ground, my strength is failing. I don't know how I'm going to get out of here alive.

My thoughts turn to Draco, and his words to _not give up_. I can't black out. I can't bleed to death here on this battle field.

I crawl, and I claw my way to a broken half standing brick wall, and I pull myself up upon it. Then as I stand again, I feel a large pain in my chest, and I collapse into the ruble.

Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. I hear my name being said a thousand times. I can hear it echoing across my numbed mind. But I don't want to open my eyes, for when I open my eyes, I know I'll have died, and wherever I was, I wasn't with Draco.

"Ginny, love." It was Draco's voice.

My eyes flutter open, and I realize where I am. I've been pulled away from the sharp rocks of the wall, but I'm still on the battlefield.

"Wh-what-"

"Don't speak, love, you're hurt. Just trust me, I'm going to get you through this," Draco told me in an assuring voice.

And I trust him, and I should. Because he didn't let me down, and now he is saving my sorry arse, even thought I let him down. I can't believe he's still with me, even though I've been pushing him away since he came to me. None of what I've done to him, or him to me seems to sway him any differently.

He loves me, he protected me, and I was going to survive this, because of him. I'm not going to believe in the Weasley feud anymore. I'm going to take up a new name, a name that sounds beautiful in my ears, I'd be a Weasley no longer. And I am going to be who I want to be, no one is going to stop me. I am going to be Draco Malfoy's bride and wife, and I am going to love every minute of it, because that's how _I_ want it to be.

**A/N:**

Please R&R!

Thank you to everyone who read, and special thanks to: **Hubard **and** anyadelacour **for reviewing.

**Hubard – **I will be updating once a day till I have all 7, though tomorrow's might not be on till 9pm (my time – pacific) because I'm going to be gone all day.


	3. Fred&George

**Authors Message:**

Please enjoy!**  
**

**anyadelacour**- I sent you a pm it must not have sent, darned computers. It's Charlie and Oliver Wood. Well, Draco was fighting for the good side, so the good side, lol. Thank you for your review.  
**  
**

**Fred&George**

**Summary: **Fred and George have always been considered the same person. But when one of them lands themselves in more trouble then they can control, who's going to take the blame?

**Ships: **F/AJ. G/AS.

---

I could be Fred, I could be George, but you know what the comedic thing is? No one can tell the difference. I can go up to anyone of my family members, tell them that I'm George and they'll believe me. I can tell them that I'm Fred, and they'll believe me.

Our joke shop is run by two people, and it's as if people say it all in one word, Fredandgeorge. We are essentially one person. I guess that can legally either give us an advantage or screw one of us completely over.

"Fred," someone says, and we both turn to see who's speaking.

"George come help me with this." We both go to help.

I guess I've grown used to it by now...No you know what, here's a bit of a twist on things. It's never bothered me until today. I've lived with my brother for many many glorious years, and until today I've never had a problem with our strange twin connection.

What's so different about today is, that my brother got us into a lot of trouble yesterday, and he told me about it this morning.

Now trouble with Fred and George, that's never such a big thing. We cause havoc, we LOVE to cause havoc, actually.

But what makes this particular trouble so troubling is that he was charged by the Ministry of Magic for attempted murder. Now, is this accusation true, I ask myself. And the truth is, I have no idea. My brother won't tell me if he's guilty or not, which for most people would mean he is by far guilty, but the thing is, he wouldn't tell me even if he wasn't guilty.

So, I'm in a dilemma. Not just because my brother potential killed someone, but because my name is going to be on the line as well. When we are seen as one person, no matter what we do, it is as if we both did it.

"I'll get us off the hook," my brother says to me, packing the shelf full of more candy tricks.

I want to believe him, but we've never been in this kind of trouble before. What happens when they find him guilty? We both end up in Azkaban, that's what.

I ask him who he has being accused of murdering, and he says he doesn't even know.

Does this mean that he didn't do it? Or maybe he was drunk...How can I think these things about my brother?

I hear the door to our shop open, and since the shop is closed, I know it has to be our girlfriends. Old Chasers from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina and Alicia.

"Hey Double-A," my brother greets them. He hops off the ladder and gives his girlfriend a kiss.

"Hey." My girls smiles and then falters at my expression. "What's the matter? I've never seen you frowning before – well, except when we lost matches against Slytherin. What happened?"

"He's upset at me," my brother says in a Jestering manner.

"What?" his girlfriend cries. "You two are fighting?"

"Not fighting," I say. "Don't worry about it ladies, it's no big deal. We've got it all handled. Now would either of you care for a lemon drop?"

I joke, but I'm still really worried; my brother catches my glance and nods. He knows we still have more to talk about.

When our girls leave for home and we pack up for the night, I ask him again what he thinks will happen.

"I think they'll uncover knew evidence in a few days that will prove me innocent and the charges will be dropped," he says.

"And if they don't get new evidence?"

"Then we're screwed." He laughs.

His laugh that has an underlining tone of fear and worry that he can't escape. He's afraid for himself, he's afraid for me.

"It has something to do with Ginny," he tells me.

My sister, our sister. The one who either ran away or was kidnapped by Draco Malfoy. We've been searching for her for ages, and so far have turned up absolutely nothing. Not even a trace. Whoever wants her to be hidden is doing a very good job of keeping her so.

We reckon she ran away. Mum and Da reckon she was kidnapped, that's the only reason they could see why she'd abandon them so.

What could a murder have anything to do with our sister?

"I've been accused of killing someone involved with her," he says. "Ten bucks says it's that blonde prick that was hanging around before she coincidentally disappeared."

"Malfoy?"

"That's the one."

"We're never going to get off! The Malfoy's have more money then they know what to do with, if they think their son is dead because of you..."

"I know..." he says. "Well, let's just look at it this way. We might be dead before then anyway."

Now isn't that something to be excited about?

We're going to war soon, into battle against _Him_. The great Lord that everyone fears, I never thought we'd be going into battle. But I guess we have to grow up some time. Well, if we survive were still not likely to grow up, but for a few moments we can embrace our proper ages.

But now there's nothing left to do but face the fact that we must accept our fates and let time pass us until the time comes.

A week, two weeks. Two months.

And still we've heard nothing from the Ministry except there will be a hearing soon. Then we hear from Remus Lupin, the war is starting, and it's starting immediately. Too bad the letter we got from the guards of Azkaban telling us not to disappear. But there's nothing we can do but go to war.

Guess we might just _both_ end up in Azkaban when this is all done anyway.

We take our wands, and we leave our shop locked. We head into battle, and really, we don't expect to come back alive.

The battle has already begun when we arrive. The land is dark, on a wide-open field of grass. And the air is thick of magic and death.

As soon as we step onto the field we're attacked by a Death Eater. And that's when the real fighting begins.

My brother and I have never been renowned for our hand-to-hand combat skills, but when it comes to our jinxes and spells, we're pros. We have the Death Eater down in a few moments, frozen green and growing hair out of every imaginable place.

"Bravo," my brother congratulates our efforts.

We continue to fight, giving dismal endings to all those who attack us. And I only get hit once by a tickling charm – someone was picking up on our dirty fighting. But we got them back with a teeth enlarging and binding charm.

The battle is edging dangerously close to the end, we can feel it. And from behind us, there are two wizards in dark robes and they are shaking in fear, shaking at the mess laid out in front of them and they are definitely not Death Eaters or Order members, no these men are from the Ministry of Magic.

"Fred and George Weasley?" they ask us. "You're being put into containment for clear violation of law 321 of the Wizarding Conduct."

My brother and I exchange a nervous glance, wondering what to do. And when my brother complies without a word, I'm forced to comply as well.

I reach out my hands for them to lock on invisible ropes, and I mutter, "We're innocent. He's innocent."

They don't listen as they take us away from the battle field as quickly as possible. I bet they had no idea what they were walking into. And now, neither do we.

When we are inside the safety walls of the Ministry of Magic, the men turn to us.

"Which one of you is Mr. George Weasley?" they ask.

We turn to each other, a silent brother communication.

We both open our mouths. "I am."

I am my brother. I am both George and Fred Weasley. What one of us does the other does. I would never abandon my brother in this, and he will not go down without me, for we are technically the same person. We are one Weasley, and if he dies then I die.

I guess family is just one of those things that we can never escape.


	4. Percy

**Author's Message:**

Enjoy.

Thank you to the anyadelacour and aweirdoperson for reviewing.

**Percy**

**Summary**: Part of Percy's life is at the Office at work, and the other is at his home with his fast approaching child. How can he pick between his two loves? And what exactly is his work expecting him to do next. A sort of redemption story.

**Ships: **P/PC, P/OC.

---

My work has always been my first priority, my work before anything and everything else. My family doesn't understand that, and I've grown to accept it.

Work is my passion, and it grows each day. There has only been one person, one girl, who has stood in the way of my love for work. And that is Penelope Clearwater.

I fell in love with her back at Hogwarts; none of my family knew how much I loved her then, or even how much I love her now. I could even guess that they had no idea I almost dropped out of school for her.

I can just see the horrified looks on their faces now. 'Percy Weasley, drop out of school?! No, there must be a terrible mistake!' That would be my mom, always in denial. She doesn't understand anything about my life.

My father would chuckle when he would find out, but not in front of mum. No, in front of mum he'd look worried, and say something about it being 'a phase.' Even though he knows me better than that, and he knows I don't do things half-heartedly.

Fred, George and Ron would be bewildered. 'Percy, did what now? I didn't know he had it in him! Good on him.'

Charlie and Ginny would be horrified, 'But, Perce, you had so much potential. How could you waste all of it?'

And Bill, well he'd be the greatest reaction of all, he wouldn't talk to me for a week, and then when he did, he'd simply ask, 'Did you get her pregnant?'

That's my family for you, always in denial, always worried about me, always making assumptions. They hate me now, well, everyone but mum. And I hate them all as well, but I can't help but to love them in a weird sense, they are my family after all.

My love for Penelope is still everlasting, but sadly I must say, it's not what overwhelms my heart. Penelope is pregnant, and even the baby growing inside of her does not thrill me the way it should...

I feel awful about it, but when it's happening I forget everything. She works in my office and she's just as crazy about working at the Ministry as I am. Her name is Brianna Scott. And I love her.

If it came down to choices and I had to pick between the two loves of my life, I think it would be an easy choice, but it's never come down to two choices, so I've never forced myself to settle on one. It's wrong, and I know it.

I'm horrible, and I can't stand it. But my life is being torn up, and I'm just trying to keep it together for as long as I can.

Penelope and Brianna could find out any day about the other. I haven't been as discrete as I should have, and neither knows about the other. Penny could show up at my office, and Bri could very easily show up at my house to surprise me. And that's when everything would fall apart.

I can't do that to them, but I don't know how to break it off with either or them. How can I leave a baby behind? I've left a family behind before, and it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

I received a mission from the Ministry today, as my job as a spy for them. I'm to meet my associate who just so happens to be Brianna at a site in Godric's Hollow, because that's where Harry Potter was last seen visiting, and we have to keep tabs on the famous wizard, see what he's up to next.

Penny works for the Order, and she's my inside source to things, she just doesn't realize it. She thinks I'm still a part of the Order, but I'm not. I broke that off when I left my family.

I get ready to Apparate to the sight. My wand at the ready, just in case of an ambush, because you never know with these things.

I Apparate onto a large open field. It's dark, and very oddly, it's not empty. No, in fact it's filled with wizards fighting...And I realize what this is, but Brianna exclaims it before the thought can register in my head.

"They've put us into battle! Those Bastards!" she says appalled. "How could they? The ultimate Battle against You-Know-Who! I bet they knew exactly where they were sending us to."

And I'm sure they did, but her angry reaction makes me love her more.

"We'll be okay," I say to her, taking her hand in mine.

But as I turn to face the crowed, I see a face that I shouldn't see. She shouldn't be here because she's pregnant and endangering our child!

What am I saying? I only care that she's here, and she sees me with Brianna, and she looks like she going to rip daggers into me with her eyes.

I let go of Brianna's hands and now she's looking at me curiously as the Pregnant Penelope rushes up to me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she screams appalled.

"Me? You should be at home! The baby!" I say. I'm just waiting for Brianna to put the pieces together.

"The baby, I'll say Percy Weasley!" she sputters in anger. "And what was I supposed to do with the baby when you're out with your whore?! Who the bloody hell is _she?!" _

Brianna turns to me. "Whore? Excuse me? Who the bloody hell are you?"

The two girls face off for a moment, and then turn back to me as if knowing everything, as if hating every bit of me.

I was going to be killed and it wasn't even going to be by a Death Eater.

But I guess I know I deserve this. I deserve a lot of things for how I've been treating people. Maybe it's about time I realized who I am. Being a Weasley and all. I have a lot to live up to, a lot I've been trying to avoid. Clearly avoiding the issue is not the right way around this, and I have to make a decision. For family...or for something I could never really tie down.

"Penelope," I whisper. "Please, please, I'm sorry."

Brianna looks at me horrified, but I don't look at her, I can't.

"I'm so very sorry, I got caught up in everything. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you."

"Fuck you," Penelope hisses at me. She takes up her wand and then turns away.

I start to rush after her, but I feel a large tug at the hood of my cloak.

"And just what do you think I am? Aren't you sorry to me as well? You never told me you had a wife!"

I don't turn my eyes on her, but I sigh deeply. I can turn now, and be with Brianna, but what I was abandoning in return was not worth it. "I'm sorry," I say to her, and then I rush after Penelope.

I was going to fix everything with my family, with my new family, and the old. But Penelope will not stop as I go after her. She will not listen to me. And I realize that some things that I have messed up, I do not deserve to have fixed. I glance over at my fellow Weasley's who are all fighting for their lives, and I know where my place is. I notice a struggling Bill fighting a too tall Death Eater, and I advance on him.

Maybe I can still make things right, and maybe I can't. But either way, I'm going to do what is supposed to be done, not what I wish to be done. Because my wishes tend to be opposite of my wants, and then I just end up in a huge mess like I am right now.

Maybe I'll never get Penelope back, maybe I'll never get my family back, but after this, at least I know where I belong, fighting side by side with the people who truly matter, my family.

**A/N:**

Please R&R, tell me what you think.


	5. Bill

**Bill**

**Summary: **Bill's life is always throwing him for a loop, usually he bounces back from it. Only this time he might not be back to see his newborn baby. A look into Bill Weasley's life.

**Ships: **B/F.

---

Changing into a werewolf is never an easy transformation. It's painful, it's degrading, and you lose a lot of decent clothes in the process. Turning into a werewolf has changed a lot of things in my life. Mostly because three days a month I'm forced to hideaway from my loved ones.

In spite of my condition, I do have a lot of things that make my life positive. I have a beautiful wife who is currently pregnant with our first child. It's going to be a baby girl and she's already lighting up my world. I felt her first few kicks. I've seen her in the baby monitors, and I've never been more happy in my life.

Fleur being pregnant however is quite the experience I would never like to relive. The main reason of this is that my dear wife is a Veela, and if you've ever seen a Veela angry before you know what I mean when I say it's extremely terrifying. Well, she's like this very often, especially because of her mood swings.

I've been trying to juggle my three lives which I seem to currently have: Working at Gringotts, taking care of my wife and all her needs, and being part of the Order.

My work for the Order is nearing its end, tomorrow to be exact. All of today I've been busy running errands and making plans. I haven't seen my wife once today, I haven't seen her in three days actually, because I have been making plans for the war. And tomorrow, my wife is supposed to be having our baby, and I'm not going to be present.

My life has always taken a turn like this: When I'm needed somewhere, I'll be caught up somewhere else.

My brother's opened their joke shop and I couldn't visit them on their opening day because I was struck with a severe fever and put on bed rest for four days.

The day of my first original wedding, I was attacked by a mob of Death Eaters attempting to sabotage me.

The day my brother Charlie needed me most, I couldn't visit him because of a break-in at work

The day my sister disappeared into the clutches of a corrupt aristocrat, I was delayed because Charlie and I were trapped in a vault when someone tripped the emergency alarm at work. We had received a letter from her early that morning, asking us for an early dinner, the dinner of which we never made it to. I think she was going to tell us why she was about to take off, but we never did find out.

So many things like this have happened, even when I was younger.

Now the day I need to be with my wife while she's having our baby, I will be off at the final battle against You-Know-Who.

It would be too much to ask for her to hold off a day, because that's not exactly possible. I'm not going to be there for my own daughters birth. My dad was there for all of us, he told us that each time he realized it was the most beautiful and wonderful moments of his life. I get to miss that experience.

I give my wife a phone call, hoping she'll answer. She doesn't like to answer our telephone because she says it's way too Muggle.

The phone clicks on. "Hello?"

"Hey my darling, how are you?" I ask.

"Bill? Where are you? Are you coming 'ome? What's going on?"

"I'm using a payphone outside of Godric's Hollow. I'm not going to make it home tonight, I'm sorry." I hold my breath before I tell her the rest. "I'm not going to be able to make it to the hospital tomorrow."

Silence.

"Hello, Fleur?"

"Yes, I'm 'ere," Fleur answers me. "Why?"

"I'm going to battle tomorrow," I whisper. _I might not come home. _

Merlin, I might lose everything tomorrow. My life, my love, my family. I'm going into battle. What if I don't return home to my life?

"Ze war 'as started?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"But- Can you tell zem zat you 'ave a baby to take care of, a wife? Tell zem you 'ave to go 'ome."

"I wish I could. I want nothing more then to be home with you, love. With you and our baby."

I can hear her soft cries on the other side of the line, and I long to be next to her, to wipe away her tears.

"Zay 'ave no right to take you from me! Our child needs you, what if you don't make-"

"Don't," I stop her. "Please."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, I know." I close my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says. "I wish I could be with you, to 'elp you."

"You will be helping me, every moment I'm going to be thinking of you and the baby. I'm going to make it home to you, I promise."

_Now's not the time for promises. I can't know I'll keep it._

The rest of our conversation is goodbye's, but not real goodbyes, because if we act like we'll never see each other again, we'll believe it. I can't stand the thought of never seeing my family, I must survive tomorrow.

I wake up, and I've been put to work immediately. Tracking people who have gone into hiding for this day. Contacting people who need to know battle strategy.

The day carries on, hot and wretched, I've never felt a day more awful, and from hundreds of miles away I can feel the pain of birth, the pain my wife is having right at this moment.

I approach the battle field with my mom and dad by my side. When the war begins I find everyone is at the battle field, everyone that is, but Percy.

Percy, the family member who's abandoned us. I wonder if he feels the same pain we do when we think of him. I hope he does, he deserves it. He's left us, like I could be leaving my little girl today. I need to stop thinking that!

When fighting I find that my werewolf instincts take over. I'm an animal on the field, ripping apart flesh. Destroying those who attack me. Death Eaters flee from attacking me, afraid for their lives. Every minute I fight, I fight for my freedom from this place, from this sort of life.

I feel a large stab in my back. It's an arrow, shot by the most enormous person I've ever seen. And this enormous person is being ordered by a ferocious looking Death Eater. The enormous person is a giant, and it's looking at me, barring it's teeth, it's eyes promising me I'll be ripped limb from limb.

I dodge the slamming of its fist and step around it. It turns as quick as it can, and I try to stun it before it's facing me again. The stunning spell does not even faze this giant. It growls in irritation and kicks at me. Again I dodge, but barely miss it's huge disgusting foot.

Then something miraculous happens. The giant falls down dead or unconscious, I can't really tell. And all I can see is a figure walking away, it's cloak flapping in the wind.

"How dare you!" shouts the ferocious looking Death Eater, it's a she, I can tell now because her hood is down and her long brown hair is hanging loose around her face. She thinks I'm the one that killed her Giant.

I don't have time to think about who the man is who saved my life right now, I raise up my wand and say, "Come get yours then."

She makes a menacing noise and advances on me, her wand pointed straight at my chest. She throws a memory charm at me, I deflect it. I throw a freezing spell at her, she deflects it. We fight, throwing spells, but she won't get near enough to me to touch me. She knows I'm much stronger in a physical fight and she's not going to give me that option.

Her tripping spell finally hits my feet, and I fall to the ground. As she shouts another spell I roll out of the way just in time. I get to my feet, but she already has her wand ready.

I hear advancing footsteps, but there is still nothing I can do before she finishes her spell.

"Avada Ka-"

"Stupify!" a voice shouts, and lucky for me, they're on my side. The spell hits the Death Eater and she falls stunned.

I turn to see Percy. He's staring at me, his eyes full of sorrow like I've never seen the likes of before.

"You okay?" he asks.

All I can do is nod. Two seconds ago, I was nearly dead, and he just saved me.

"Watch it," he tells me.

We both turn around and face the oncoming Death Eaters.

The night wears on, and I'm still alive and whole, and Percy is still fighting right next to me as if he never left. I walk away from the battle, and I feel the relief of everything wash over me, and I feel my wife's pride and joy as she holds our daughter in her arms.

The only reason I am alive today is because of my family. Being a Weasley is a bit about never letting people down I guess, because even Percy who has screwed up so much, he's still here today, supporting us, me. The only reason I can go home to my brand new baby girl, is because of my brother.

**A/N:**

Please R&R.

Thank you to everyone who has read, and to the people who have reviewed.

**Hubard** – LOL, I'm on vacation right now, which means I basically have no life except writing. Thank you for your review.

**Anayadelacour **– Well, thank you, I didn't particularly like Percy either and I wanted to make him have some more depth to his character. I read your Final Horcrux story and am so far enjoying it. Good job.

**Drop Your Oboe **– Well, thank you. And similar bad or good? Or just is?

**Rachey-Baby** – Thank you very much. Well, I wasn't thinking about going back to revisting them, but now that you mentioned it, I might do it, depends if I get inspired enough. Thank you.


	6. Charlie

**Author's Message:**

Please enjoy, I believe this and Fred&George are my favourites so far. Sorry it's up so late, but I just got DSL and been watching YouTube because I've never been able to before, lol. **  
**

**Anyadelacour -** Thank you again for your reviews, they make me happy. Umm, your question about Charlie...I don't quite understand it, what do you mean?

**Charlie**

**Summary:** Charlie has found himself falling in love with a Keeper on the Romanian team. He's not supposed to love them, but he does. His biggest worry is what his family will think of him.

**Warning**: Slash and angst. Don't like it don't read it.

**Ships: **C/OW.

---

There are rules in the magical world, simple straightforward rules that clearly state the proper conduct of wizards concerning relationships. The rules don't state any punishments, but I could list these unwritten penalties easily.

Degradation and humiliation. They will mock you; they will look down on you. And you will never be the same person in their eyes ever again.

Disgrace. To the eyes of others, you are a lower being. By breaking these simply rules you have out rightly told them that you do not support the Wizarding community.

A Reputation Blow. Wherever you work, wherever you socialize, you will not have the same status. You'll probably hit bottom in no time at all, and there will be no way to climb back up.

Abandonment. This concerns family and friends; you will find yourself without them. You will be alone, and no one is going to support you.

The Rule is this: Wizards and Witches grow up, they marry, and they have children. No variations or children can not come to be. Especially if you're a Pureblood wizard, where so few nowadays exist. They want us to keep procreating.

Maybe I shouldn't have ever gone to that Quidditch match a year ago. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to the party that followed. Because that's where all this started, that's where I met _him._ That's right, a wizard, full of male testosterone, and completely unequipped to have children with someone like me.

It all happened very fast, the day I met him. The Romanian team had won, and I had tickets to celebrate in the team's tent. There were only a few people there apart from the seven players and myself. It was the Quidditch Captain and Keeper that walked in last to the party. He hung at the back of the room, not venturing in, and when he caught my gaze, everything fell apart.

His name was Oliver Wood, once Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts a few years back, and now here he was, a big shot on the field. I went to him and introduced myself. We ended up talking all night in the back of the tent; no one seemed to notice he had disappeared.

I pushed my feeling away in the beginning. Told myself I was being silly, dumb in fact – I just couldn't be falling for this boy. He seemed to believe the same thing, though he was the one who admitted his feeling first.

When he told me how he felt, I went into a sort of denial state, and I fled him. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell my family, not easily anyway. Because they believed in this unspoken law as much as the next pure blood family.

The only one I could trust with this secret was my brother Bill. I called him up, and to my dismay found him incapable of reaching me. I shut down that night, throwing Oliver out the door when he came. I couldn't do it, my family would abandon me, no one would understand.

It would have been easier to live and forget if Oliver wouldn't have been such a stubborn person. Every day and every night I would find a reminder on my doorstep, at my work. I would run into him in public, I was seeing him everywhere.

The more I tried to forget the harder it was to let go. I started to train the Dragon's to catch letters before they came to me. I got into a bit of trouble when it burned up my bosses' paycheck once, but that still didn't stop me.

Oliver wasn't allowed to visit me at work, so that was the safest place to be. I absorbed myself in it. That is, until one day when my twin brother's came to visit me. They came with a letter in hand and I nearly ripped it up before they could give it to me. I couldn't believe Oliver would go to them after everything I had told him.

But it turned out that the letter was not from him at all. But from Ginny asking Bill and I to visit her that evening. I set out to Bill's work so that we could go together. That's where I ran into Oliver again.

He told me repeatedly that we needed to talk, that I would regret what I was doing now if I didn't sort this out. I ended up so frazzled by the end of Bill's workday that I purposefully tripped the emergency alarm to lock us away from Oliver.

I regret doing so now, I should have just faced my problems, then my sister never would have disappeared. But that night when we arrived at Ginny's house far to late for dinner or even dessert, we found the house empty. Ginny and her roommate Draco Malfoy had disappeared.

This is when I let my boundaries fall, this is when I fell into my love's arms and cried all night. He let me cry, asking no questions until I was ready, and when I told him, he vowed to never leave my side if I'd let him. He promised to help me find my sister, and to keep me safe forever.

He promised so many things that night that my mind still reels to think about it. He's my white knight, my white Angel. And he is my guilty conscious. He knows everything that I cherish, and everything that I distaste. And we shouldn't be together, even now as we head into battle.

Everyday I live with the rule I have broken, but right now it's an intricate lie to everyone I know. But once this lie is uncovered I will find myself facing the consequences. And I'm still not prepared to handle them, but because he's so strong I remain strong.

The battlefield where we stand is monstrous. There's no warmth, no happiness, just that odd feeling of death and punishment. Oliver is in his white robes from Quidditch, the ones that make me smile just thinking about him in the air. Oliver tells me that he's going to watch over me here. That he's not going to let a single thing happen to let it hurt me.

I tell him he can't know that for sure.

And he says he knows because he loves me.

I just wish I didn't love him too. And I feel awful for wishing this, because he's everything to me.

When the battle starts we fight together at first. Him by my side, staying strong and we watch each other's backs. But as we wear on it becomes apparent that I'm not the one who needs help in this battle. Around us are screams, whispers of last words, and tears of pain. We know that together we're no good in this battle.

He leaves silently before I know where he is gone, and I help a girl crying. Her eyes are shrink-wrapped in tears, and she's no older then twenty and very pregnant. I tell her to Apparate from here, and she continues to cry.

"Come on," I say. "You're not safe here. Think of your baby."

She cries harder, and I realize the baby must have something to do with why she's crying.

"You're going to be alright, you need to get home," I tell her. I need to get back to fighting.

She cry's and then whispers, "You tell him to stay away."

"Okay, I will," I say without a clue on what she speaks of.

"Tell, him! You have to tell him. Percy will not be the father of my baby!" She Apparate's and my jaw falls down in shock. Percy's baby? Percy's wife if I'm not mistaking that ring on her hand.

I turn around and Percy drops out of my mind, he does because I see my sister, and she's looking disoriented and destroyed. But I can't help but be overwhelmed with seeing her again.

"Ginny!" I say, and she sees me, her eyes flash with relief.

She starts into a smile as I move towards her, but before I can reach her I see someone smashing something upon her head. I start to run towards her, and find myself being stopped by a Death Eater. This Death Eater knocks me to the ground and starts to drag me as I kick wildly trying to free myself.

Another Death Eater joins us, male and long hair. He starts to help its fellow follower drag me away, and there's nothing I can do.

I cry out, and as I do so I see the male Death Eater writhe up in pain and drop face first to reveal Oliver with his wand outstretched. The other Death Eater drops my arms and pulls out its wand to late. Oliver hits it with a spell and it drops down unconscious.

"Thanks," I say.

He smiles broadly and takes me to him. The battle is nearing the end, and everything is wrapping up. I'm kissing him like there's no tomorrow and I can feel the eyes of many others on me. And I know exactly what they're thinking, 'The Unspoken Rule' he's violating it...right in front of our eyes.

I don't wish to pull apart and face them yet. I don't wish to face the consequences of my actions, because right now I'm lost in oblivion, and who I am and what I am doesn't matter.

_Maybe they'll understand, _a small voice in my head says.

Who am I kidding? I just have to enjoy this moment before it ends.

But my inner voice speaks again, and the general silencing consensus seems to make it so; just as the whisper I hear from my father makes it so, because that whisper doesn't sound all that disappointed.

_Yeah, maybe they will._

**A/N:**

One more to go I believe, unless I get inspired enough to go back to all of the characters. Pleasre R&R, thank you._  
_


	7. Arthur and Molly

**Arthur and Molly**

**Summary: **They were childhood sweethearts, and been in love since they first met.They've had seven children. How have then coped with all of this going on around them. And how do they perceive all of their children?

**Ships: **A/M. C/OW G/D. Mentions of: R/Hr. P/P. B/F. F/AJ. G/AS.

**Warning: **Some Slash with Charlie and Oliver.

**Author's Message:**

This is probably the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Imakeeper** – Thank you for reviewing. :D

---

**Arthur**

I put an arm around my wife's shoulder, and she looks up a wide smile across her face. We're sitting on our couch, family photo album in lap. Molly has a box of tissues next to her, and I flip to the next set of pictures.

They are pictures of Charlie and Bill looking down at their newborn sister. Fred and George are in the background wrapping tinsel around Ron's head and Percy is stomping up, book in hand, demanding to be read to.

Molly giggles as we watch them fondly. Changing the page we look down to see Bill and his best friend Harold from Hogwarts, they're smiling broadly. Following that picture is one of him at work, holding up his first paycheck. Then him with his bride Fleur, kissing their first kiss as husband and wife.

I change the page to Charlie, surrounded by small Dragon action figures. Then him receiving his first broom. And a picture of him at a recent Quidditch Party that he had sent of him and the famous Romanian Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood.

I flip another page to find Percy getting ready for Hogwarts for the first time. Then him with his Head Boy badge. Then him piled under Fred and George attempting to get his Prefect badge from them.

Then there are more photos of birthdays. Photos of first steps and all the other firsts you can think of.

I flip to a page of pictures of Fred and George as infants, still managing to cause trouble by drawing on our walls in crayons. There's a picture of either Fred or George sticking his tongue out at the camera while he waits in line for ice cream. Then a picture of Fred and George with their girlfriends outside their brand new Joke Shop.

We beam as I turn the page to see Ron with a plate of spaghetti on his head, which he actually managed to put there, not any of his siblings. Then there is a picture of Ron and his best friends Harry and Hermione at the Burrow.

Then there are pictures of Ginny, and she's smiling brightly in each picture, no matter where she is. Even in the last picture of her and her guest Draco Malfoy as they sat lazily on the couch.

Molly sniffs and I shut the book, tears springing to my own eyes. Our daughter had disappeared with that boy, and though we both knew that she hadn't been kidnapped, we wanted to believe it. We hadn't heard from her in a very long time, and no matter how hard we tried to find her we always came up empty. It was as if she had vanished completely.

We sit in silence; listening to the even quieter house. It's eerie. For years we had always had one child or another banging up and down the stairs of our house. But now, there is nothing. We are completely alone, just the two of us.

"Molly," I say to her. "Everything is so quiet."

She hugs onto my waist, tears flowing down her face. "Oh Arthur! I miss them so much," she says as I wipe her tears away.

We had never imagined what it was going to be like without children. But we were slowly figuring it out, and truthfully we aren't enjoying it all that much.

The thought of more children however, to fill our now empty void, that is something we haven't voiced out loud quite yet. We both aren't sure if we're ready for that again. Also, we're getting older, and looking for retirement. I just don't know if we can stand all the loneliness.

All our children have moved on in some manner or another. Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George are all involved in their work, and Bill is starting a family. Ron is traveling with Harry and Hermione for the Order. And Ginny has just gone away.

I have my work, but my wife; well she doesn't have much else except baking. And she's only going to be cooking for two now.

I tell her we have things we need to go over, life related things, when we get back from the war. She's coming to battle too, even though I insisted she didn't. She tells me it may be her last chance to see our children, and she can't lose any more moments. I won't fight her on it, because I know she won't change her mind.

---

**Molly**

Looking over all the pictures of my babies, I'm just reminded repeatedly that they're all grown up. I see each picture and notice how they've grown taller, how their faces loose that baby fat, how they change from young adolescents to mature adults.

My tears I weep are happy and sad at the same time. I love each of my children equally and completely. They're my life. And having them gone is like creating a hole in my heart. I want to fill this hole, fill it with more memories and laughter, and first steps, and first words. But no more of that will come if I can't see my children today.

It's the battle against You-Know-Who. My family will be there, fighting for what's right, and so I will go too. I have to see them all again, because I cannot bare the thought of not having said goodbye.

Arthur takes my hand, smiling at me proudly.

That look in his eye I haven't seen in a very long time. I giggle.

"Put on the music," I say.

He wants to dance. And I really do miss it.

He puts on our song, and takes me from the couch, an hand in my hand, and the other around my waist. And we dance again, remembering our past, remembering all our times together.

The first time we danced, I ended up pregnant with my first child. It was the day we eloped, because my parents didn't approve of us being together. It seems insane now, everything that we did when we were young.

It's even weirder watching my children grow up and make their own strange choices. Arthur and I have never tried to put boundaries on our children, well except for Fred and George in a manner of speaking. But we both knew that we had to accept anyone they brought home, regardless of status, heritage, or anything of that kind.

If I were to be my mother, Ronald would never be allowed to be with Hermione Granger, solely because she is not a pure blood. And my dearest Ginny, my mother would have thrown that Malfoy boy out of her house the second he got in because of 'bad blood'; in this case I should have taken a lesson from my mother, because now my baby girl is gone.

Much of my life has been spent doing the exact opposite my mother would do. Letting Fred and George open their shop. Allowing Bill to marry a Veela. Allowing Charlie to run off to play with Dragons. I guess I couldn't really stop them if I wanted to, but I feel it's not my place to stop them anyway.

I don't think our children quite understand how much of the wizarding rules they break on a normal bases, at least the rules for pure blood families. The key for Magical families is to always keep the generations coming. We're running thin, and we need to keep our pure blood strong.

The music ends and Arthur holds me near, I place my head on his chest and take a deep sigh.

This is it. If we survive in this, then life is going to be completely different in the morning. If we survive, then we're going to have a whole new set of problems to deal with.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

I'm not ready, but we have to go anyway. I nod, and we Apparate.

---

**Arthur**

Battling dark wizards has never been my forte, nor is it Molly's. But we're doing fairly well, working together to fight off the coming enemies. Mostly we're holding back the Death Eaters for Harry, so that he can get to the Dark Lord freely.

Though we've been fighting in the same dark field that our children are, we haven't seen them anywhere. I know Molly is keeping an eye out, and so am I.

It's Ron who I suddenly see Apparate a few feet before us. He's with Hermione and they separate almost immediately.

Molly sees him also, and she almost is so distracted that she narrowly misses a curse.

"Watch out," I say to her. "Be careful."

She nods and refocuses. That is, until we see Percy storming after someone weeping. We exchange looks as I knock out a Death Eater.

"I can't handle this," Molly says in a gasp.

"It's alright," I whisper to her. "You should get home, I'll be alright here."

She shakes her head furiously and tells me she has to stay. She takes a shaky breath and casts a spell at a Death Eater's back.

"Are you sure, Molly?" I ask.

"Please, Arthur," she whispers, her eyes pleading. "Don't worry about me."

We continue our fight; the war is raging on, but slowly coming to an end. It's just as the last Death Eater standing falls to the ground that we see her. Our Ginny. She's lying on a pile of rubble, her eyes open, talking to a blonde haired boy.

Molly gasps, and we run towards her, forgetting about anything else. That's when she sees us, her mouth falls half open, unsure of what to do, and the blonde turns to see us. It's Draco Malfoy.

"Move away from my baby!" Molly cries. Pushing towards them.

I watch Ginny lean up and whisper to the boy something we cannot hear, he nods.

As we reach her, Molly throws her arms around Ginny.

"Ouch, mom," Ginny grumbles. "Let me go."

Molly pulls away, tears shining in her eyes, and I look down at my daughter.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny says to us. "I'm so sorry, I have to go," she repeats and then takes Draco's hand. The two disappear, and Molly lets out a horrid gasp. I clutch onto her, tears springing to my eyes as well.

"She-"

"It's okay, Molly dear," I say, trying to keep my voice strong. "She...She knows what she's doing." I realize Ginny doesn't believe we'll accept her decisions.

We turn around when we hear a loud gasp from someone on the field, and the sight I see is completely unexpected. There is our Charlie, and he's kissing someone right on the field, and not just any someone, but the Quidditch player Oliver Wood from the picture.

"Merlin," I mutter, but I'm not disgusted or mortified. I'm just overwhelmed at how much I just have to take in.

---

**Molly**

I don't think I can handle many more surprises, but yet they keep happening all around me. I see Bill with Percy, walking together as brothers should; I never thought I'd see the day that Bill would forgive his brother, yet here is the day. I turn back to Charlie and Oliver, and I still can't believe it.

"Charlie?" I gasp.

Charlie pulls away from Oliver, and he turns to look at me.

"Mum, Dad," he says, talking Oliver's hand and walking towards us. "I-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask, staring between the two. He had never said anything about this before...not a word.

He looked down, and it was Oliver who replied.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," he said. "I'm Oliver Wood."

"We know who you are," Arthur replied in a soft tone.

"Oh," Oliver said, his mouth making a large 'O', he turned to Charlie curiously, then back to us. "It's nice to meet you finally, I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes," I mutter. "But, Charlie, are you, I mean...are you dating him?"

Charlie nods oh so very slowly.

_Oh._ I don't know what to think. I had never imagined this before.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Charlie said, hurt wavering in his voice.

"Oh, Charlie," I say. "You could have told us anything."

I pull him into a huge hug, never wanting to let my boy go. Oliver is watching us, his expression blank, but his eyes so full of love for Charlie.

We pull apart and Arthur looks at him, unsure himself of what to say.

"Dad," Charlie says. "Are you...I mean, are you okay with this?"

He smiles warmly at him. "I'm fine with anything you decide to do."

Oliver takes his hand again, and whispers something in his ear. I shift uncomfortably, but stay rooted to the spot.

Charlie glances at us. "Only one way to know," he says in a low whisper, and then nods.

Oliver smiles and turns to us. "Mr. Weasley," he starts.

My heart nearly falters when I realize what he's doing.

_He's about to..._

"May I have permission to ask your son to marry me?"

That about does it, my heart jumps a few beats, but I'm still glowing at them, and I am still a little confused, but happy nonetheless.

Arthur blinks, clearly not expecting that question.

"I, err, yes you have my permission."

Oliver graciously thanks him, and then turns to Charlie, bending on one knee. I realize my hand has flown to cover my mouth in shock.

Charlie is about to cry, but he says yes immediately, and Oliver stands up to kiss him. They turn back to us, happy as can be. This sparks happiness I haven't felt in a long time.

Arthur smiles broadly, and shakes Oliver's hand.

I beam at them. "Welcome to the family, Oliver."

FIN

**Afterward:**

The difference I tried to make between the siblings and their parents is that even though the young ones have so much life left in them, they all believe they're going to die. Arthur and Molly however only worry about what they're going to do with their lives after the war is done.

I know it wasn't very happy with Ginny and her mum and dad, but that's because Ginny is trying to pull herself away from being a Weasley because she can't handle it. In contrast I have Charlie, who is trying to get acceptance from his family.

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading. Please R&R, this is the end, unless some of you _REALLY _want me to go back. But I'm actually really happy with this ending.


End file.
